The Three Letters
by NicoxMaki
Summary: Minato received three letters during summer break. It was from his three childhood friends and it said that they wanted to visit. Thinking they were boys, Mitsuru agreed to let them stay at the dorm and Yukari helped prepare the rooms. But they were utterly shocked when the three finally arrived. (Contains OC! Read and Review!)
1. The Mail Has Arrived

Hello everyone, this is my first try at making a fanfic of this game, so I hope you can all enjoy it.

Enjoy and I do not own the Persona Series!

* * *

It was a few days after summer break began. Minato went to the lounge and went to see if he received any mail. He received three letters with names he instantly recognized.

"Huh, it's been a while since I've heard from these guys." Minato said loud enough for the people in the lobby to hear him. Only Yukari, Mitsuru, and Fuuka were there to hear it though.

"From who?" Yukari asked Minato from her seat in the couch.

"Oh, from my childhood friends. They're asking if they can come visit me. But I don't think they can." Minato looked a bit down.

"Why not Minato-kun?" Fuuka asked setting down her computer.

"I live in the dorms. I don't think it'll be a good idea to have them stay here." He reasoned.

"Who are they? What are their names?" Mitsuru asked, curious to know if they were boys or girls.

"Hideo Akira, Teikichi Yuuma, and Kakizama Shigure." He answered.

"Hmm, I think it'll be fine." Mitsuru replied with a content look on her face.

"Yeah, we're fine with it. I'm pretty sure that everyone else will be okay with it." Yukari said with a smile.

"Are you sure? Won't be troublesome for you Mitsuru-san?"

"It'll be fine. I'll make arrangements right away. But they may have to stay on the third floor though." She reassured him.

"That'll be fine. I don't they'll be bothered by that." He chuckled and continued. "Is it okay, if they come in a few days?"

"That'll be fine." Mitsuru was already reaching for her phone to arrange the rooms.

"Okay, I'll call them now to tell them." Minato walked up the stairs.

"Hmm, I wonder what they're like." Yukari thought a loud.

"You're right. I'm a bit curious myself. I mean what kind of boys did Minato-kun hang out with?" Fuuka told Yukari and it seemed like they thought that Minato's childhood were boys. But they had the wrong idea about Minato's friends.

* * *

In Minato's room, he's on the phone with one of his friends. It was Kakizama Shigure.

"Hello Shi-chan, my senpai at the dorms said it would be fine if you, Aki-chan, Yuu-chan to visit and stay during summer." Minato told Shigure the good news over the phone.

"Really! That's great I'll tell the others immediately. When can we come in?" Shigure was excited about coming over.

"You guys can come in a few days and everything will be ready by then."

"That's even better; I'll tell them right now! See you in a few days Mina-chan." Shigure could no longer contain her excitement and even called Minato by his old nickname.

"It's been a while since I've heard someone call me that." Minato chuckled and continued speaking. "Anyways I'll be looking forward to your visit, bye Shi-chan."

"Bye-bye!" Shigure said her goodbyes and hung up the phone.

"This summer is getting interesting." Minato said to himself as he flipped his hone shut, but his phone rang. The caller id showed the name "Hideo Akira". "Aki-chan? Why is she calling me right now?"

He answered the phone and was surprised by the frantic voice on the line. "Mina-chan, is it true that we can visit you?!" Akira interrogated Minato.

"Shi-chan already told you? That was fast, and yeah you guys can visit me in a few days." Minato told Akira.

"Really, that's great news. I'm so excited I think I'll start getting ready now."

"Okay then, don't let me keep you from doing that Aki-chan."

"Thanks and bye Mina-chan."

"Bye Aki-chan." Minato said and they both hung up and as Minato was going to set down his phone, it rang once again. "Let me guess its Yuu-chan." He checked the caller id and he was right as the caller id said "Teikichi Yuuma".

Minato answered the phone and before Yuuma could say anything, Minato already answered the question he expected to come. "Yes you guys can come over this summer."

"So it was true, I'm so excited. After all, we haven't seen you in a while Mina-chan. We really missed you." Yuuma said the last part in a more hushed, reminiscing voice.

Minato felt relaxed by the voice and smiled. "Yeah I missed you guys too, but now we can finally see each other."

"I know and I can't wait. We can come in a few days, so I'll start packing now."

"Okay then, bye Yuu-chan."

"Bye Mina-chan and take care until we arrive." Minato answered yes to Yuuma's words and they both hang up.

"Okay now that they know, I guess I should tell Mitsuru that they're coming for sure." Minato put his phone in his pocket and begins to head downstairs. When he arrives at the lobby, everyone seems to be present.

"Oh you're back. What did your friends say?" Yukari asked Minato, who had just arrived.

"Oh, they said they'll be here in a few days. They seemed pretty excited, so I think it'll be even less than a few days." Minato told Yukari and everyone heard him as well. He then takes a seat next to Mitsuru.

"Great, everything will be prepared by tomorrow." Mitsuru told Minato as she hangs up the phone in her hand.

"Who's gonna be here in a few days?" Junpei asks and the other guys seem curious as well.

"Minato-kun's childhood friends." Fuuka answered Junpei's question and everyone seemed to be excited, but Akihiko remembers something.

"Wait, is it okay for them to come here? What if they find out about shadows and personas?" Akihiko states out.

"You don't have to worry about that; we have that taken care of." Mitsuru tells everyone and Minato adds on.

"Besides they're pretty oblivious, so they probably won't notice if anything strange happens."

"Okay anyways, does anyone else have plans for summer?" Junpei asks everyone and looks at Ken. "How about you Ken, what are you gonna do during summer?"

"Not much probably, maybe just study." Ken answered Junpei, who was a bit shocked by Ken's answer.

"Seriously, are you sure you're a kid. Because that's not what a kid usually does in the summer." Junpei was still pretty surprised.

"Well I don't really have much to do, so I just study." Ken told Junpei.

"Hey, at least he studies Junpei." Akihiko teased Junpei.

"Hey! I study, a little bit." Junpei retorted to Akihiko.

"Oh yeah Stupei, then how come your grades can make a teacher cry." Yukari said, ganging up on Junpei about his grades.

"That's just mean Yuka-tan!" Junpei pretended to seem hurt by the teasing.

Everyone just laughed at the exchanges and noticed that Minato was pretty distracted by his phone.

"What's wrong Minato?" Mitsuru asked as she noticed Minato's focus on the phone.

"O-Oh um, it's nothing." Minato told her. "But it seems like I was right that they might be coming earlier than I asked."

"Why, when will they arrive?" Mitsuru asked.

"Tomorrow night. It seems like they booked tickets that leave tonight, which means they already finished packing. Mitsuru-san, will the rooms be ready by tonight?"

"Yes, they should be prepared by the afternoon."

"Okay that's great." Minato said and it seemed it was already getting dark outside. "Oh I forgot to get something, I'll be back." He got up from his seat and left the building. He went to Paulownia Mall and went into the coffee shop and bought different types of teas and coffees.

"If they're going to come visit, then I'm going to need a lot of drinks that they like." He thought to himself as he walked back to the dorms. Since it was already getting pretty late, he went to his room and went to sleep.

* * *

Hey guys, what did you think. Please tell in the reviews and favorite or follow this if you liked. I will appreciate any reviews, good or bad. I hope you can all continue to read my future chapters and maybe even try some of my other stories from animes.

Thanks for reading and BYE BYE!:D


	2. The Calm Before the Storm

Hello everyone, and sorry for the super late update. But at least it's finally here, please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona!

* * *

It was the day after and everyone was preparing the dorm for its guests. It was ten in the morning and everyone was excited for the arrival of their guests. Not knowing that they were really girls.

"Okay that's it were finally done." Junpei stretched his arms out.

"That was faster than expected." Akihiko added.

"Well now we have the whole day to wait for them." Minato said exiting the room with the two following them.

"So, what are your friends like anyways?" Akihiko asked as they walked downstairs to the lobby.

"Well, they're pretty normal most of the time. But they can be pretty weird too."

"Are they good-looking or something? Tell us a bit more about them, dude."

"Yeah I guess they're good-looking. And if you want to know more about them, you can just talk to them when they get here."

"Yeah, I guess so."

They arrived at the lobby and saw that Mitsuru, Yukari, Fuuka, Ken, Koromaru, Aigis, and Shinjiro, who just recently arrived, gathering at the front door.

"Why are you all gathering at the-" Minato spoke, but stopped when he saw three girls standing at the entrance with bags piled up near the door.

The girl in the middle had was as tall as Yukari and had light brown hair with a ponytail that landed on his shoulders. Her eyes were dark brown. She was wearing a black dress that reached a bit above her thighs that was covered by pink coat. She also had black heels on along with a silver anklet.

The girl left of her was the same height as Fuuka and had strawberry blonde hair that reached a little over her shoulders. Her eyes were turquoise which complimented her amethyst necklace. She was wearing an orange blouse that went a little over her waist, grey jean shorts that stopped at her thighs, and black boots that reached above below her knees.

The last girl on the right was as tall as Mitsuru and had dark brown hair that was slightly curly that her shoulders. Her light blue eyes matched with her ruby necklace. She was wearing a brown dress that reached her thighs, tan heels, and a white and black purse.

"Oh, you're all here already."

"Mina-chan!" The three shouted and started running toward our blue haired protagonist. They jumped up to hug, but instead only succeeded in tackling him down.

"THUD!" The four crashed to the floor with Minato suffering most of the damage.

"…." The members of SEES just didn't know how to react to what just happened.

"Ow… can you three get off of me at least? You haven't been here for five minutes and this is already gonna happen." Minato said as he tried to get up, but failed as the three proceeded in hugging, not caring that they fell to the floor.

"But we missed you so much Mina-chan, we just couldn't help it. Sorry." The three said in unison.

"I guess it's alright, but please get up already." The three got up and helped Minato back up on his feet.

"Um… Minato, don't tell me those are the friends that's going to stay here?" Akihiko asked, surprised that they're girls.

"Uh, yeah. Why, is something wrong?"

"W-well, we were expecting guys to show up. So, we're pretty shocked."

"Huh, why would you think we were guys?" The strawberry blond haired-girl asked.

"Because of your names: Hideo Akira, Teikichi Yuuma, Kakizama Shigure. Those all sound like a guy's name." Junpei told the girls.

"You didn't tell them that we were girls, Mina-chan?" The dark brown haired-girl asked Minato.

"Oh right, I did forget something after all. It's because at first I thought they would known you three were girls because you guys are staying on the third floor, which is the girls' floor." Minato told everyone, making everyone surprised at his answer.

"Is that why you said that there would be no problem for them to stay on that floor?" Shinjiro asked and Minato nodded.

"Well anyways…" Minato tried to move on with the conversation and gestured the girls to stand next to him at his right side. "These guys are my childhood friends Teikichi Yuuma." Yuuma, who was the dark-haired girl that stood closest to Minato, waved her hand to the members of SEES.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you guys.

"The one right next to her is Kakizama Shigure." Shigure, who was the light brown haired-girl, bowed politely.

"Hello, it's nice to meet all of you."

"And last, but not least, Hideo Akira." Akira, the strawberry blonde haired-girl held her hands behind her and smiled kindly to everyone.

"…" The members of SEES were still pretty much in shock, but Mitsuru and Yukari were more than just shocked. They were actually pretty jealous in the inside, especially since they saw how pretty Minato's childhood friends are.

"Okay, you three, these are my dorm mates: Iori Junpei , Sanada Akihiko, Aragaki Shinjiro, Amada Ken, Kirijo Mitsuru, Takeba Yukari, Aigis, Yamagishi Fuuka, and Koromaru is the dog over there." Minato briefly introduced everyone in the dorm.

"It's nice to meet you." Fuuka smiled to Akira and the other two.

"Yeah, same here." Junpei added.

"We hope you can enjoy your stay here." Aigis bowed to them, and so did Ken.

"Let's all get along while you're all here." Akihiko told the girls and Shinjiro just nodded in agreement with Akihiko said.

"Y-yeah, l-let's all get along…" Yukari was obviously awkward during her greeting, but she managed to get through it.

"We welcome you to the dorms, your rooms are upstairs." Mitsuru informed and greeted them coolly at the same, while trying to hide her jealousy.

"Thanks for the greeting, we appreciate your kindness." Akira said to Mitsuru and everyone else.

"Okay, now that you all introduced yourselves, why don't we bring your stuff upstairs?" minato told the girls.

"Sure, that'll be great. The faster we put our stuff away, the faster we can catch up Mina-chan." Yuuma agreed with him and so did the other two.

"Oh, I'll help out." Fuuka and Aigis volunteered to help and helped Minato and the girls bring the luggage upstairs.

All six of them were out of their sight, so the remaining members voiced their surprise.

"Wow, I didn't expect that." Junpei sighed. "Who knew they were girls, not to mention that they're all cute."

"Well, it was a surprise." Akihiko agreed.

"It's not like it matters anymore. They're already here, so there's nothing we can do about it."

"True, but you looked surprised as well Shinjiro-san." Ken told Shinjiro.

"I was, because I was preparing myself for annoying guys. But now, it's annoying girls instead."

The guys kept their conversation going, but they did notice how unusually quiet Mitsuru and Yukari were.

"Is something wrong with you two?" Akihiko asked the two.

"Hah…" Yukari just sighed, while Mitsuru just stayed quiet.

'Something's definitely wrong." The guys thought as Mitsuru and Yukari just sat at the couches, keeping their selves busy and staying quiet.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review your thoughts, good or bad, is just fine. And sorry in advance just in case I have another late update for the next chapter! =)

Thanks for reading and BYE BYE!:D


End file.
